


Erotyczne fantazje 75

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 75

Głośne jęki Ruby roznosiły się po całym pokoju, kiedy Weiss wchodziła w tyłek liderki swoim członkiem. Jej oddech przyspieszał za każdym silnym pchnięciem dziedziczki, które były coraz szybsze. Ruby przycisnęła jej usta do warg swojej starszej kochanki, która wsunęła swój język do wnętrza jej ust.

Nasienie Weiss, wypełniło wnętrze tyłka młodszej łowczyni. Dziedziczka przeżyła jeden z lepszych orgazmów w jej życiu. Kiedy Ruby, wyjęła z niej swojego członka, biała ciecz zaczęła wypływać z jej wnętrza.


End file.
